Shadar Dragon
Backstory As a last, desperate act to quiet the defectors, Levash has summoned a shadow Dragon from the Underworld. Unfortunately, shortly after summoning him, the king lost control and the Dragon rages, slaying friend and foe alike. Obtained by Reward for Guilds that earn 1,500,000 Guild Points in the Independence: A Nation Born Guild Wars. (2013-07-12 through 2013-07-15) Evolution : This warrior can be evolved when Guilds earn 2,000,000 or 3,000,000 Guild Points Warrior Strength by Level Return to Warrior Cards Developer Notice Due to a misunderstanding in the wording for this warrior was actually meant for Individuals who earn the guild points. However, the developers released these notices. 2013-07-16 - Notification of GW Page Correction : Thank you for playing Lord of the Dragons. : In the Guild War "Independence", the details of the Guild Point campaign were unclear. All point totals written on the "Campaign" page are meant to represent Individual and no Guild totals. We apologize for the vague writing on the page and will make sure that pages are written more clearly in the future. We apologize for any inconvenicence this may have caused and will be providing the following compensation to all Players: : Elixer x3, Gold Box Key x1 : Thank you for your patience and understanding. We look forward to your continued support for Lord of the Dragons. 2013-07-16 - Notification of GW Reward Calculation Change : Thank you for playing Lord of the Dragons. : In the Guild War "Independence", due to insufficient explanation on the "Campaign" page, what should have been individually accumulated Guild Point totals, was listed simply as "Guild Points". As apology, we ill be providing the compensation detailed in yesterday's announcement (Elixir x3, Gold Box Key x1), as well as basing the Rewards for this Campaign, on the number of Guild Points collected by the Players entire Guild, not individually. : We will be taking the Guild Points totals from the Guild that the Player is part of, at the time the Guild War ends, to determine the Rewards to be distributed. We would like to apologize again, for any trouble this may have caused and will distribute the Rewards as quickly as possible. : Thank you for your patience and understanding. We look forward to your continued support for Lord of the Dragons. 2013-07-21 - Notification of Updated GW Rewards : Thank you for playing Lord of the Dragons. : We would like to apologize for the delay in the Reward distribution for the second half of the Guild War, "Independence". : As we reported yesterday, the Reward calculation for the second half of the Guild War, will be based on the number of Points collected by the Players entire Guild. However, we deem this unfair to the Players who completed the Campaign individually, as we had originally intended, so we will be distributing Rewards as follows: : --Rewards for Collecting Points as Guild (The Original Rewards) -- #'3 Million Points:' Shadar Dragon (2nd EVO), Revival Box Key x1, Lavash's Demon Blades x1 (Atk 3,500 Def. 1,000 Dur. Million), Gold Box Key x10 #'2 Million Points:' Shadar Dragon (1st EVO), Revivial Box Key x1, Lavash's Demon Blades x1 (Atk 3,500 Def. 1,000 Dur. Million), Gold Box Key x9 #'1.5 Million Points:' Shadar Dragon (Base), Revival Box Key x1, Lavash's Demon Blades x1 (Atk 3,500 Def. 1,000 Dur. Million), Gold Box Key x7 #'1 Million Points:' Revivial Box Key x1, Lavash's Demon Blades x1 (Atk 3,500 Def. 1,000 Dur. Million), Gold Box Key x5 #'300,000 Points:' Lavash's Demon Blades (Atk 3,500 Def. 1,000 Dur. Million), Gold Box Key x3 #'10,000 Points:' Gold Box Key x1 : --Reward for Collecting Points Individually-- #'3 Million Points: '''Gallus Dragon (2nd EVO - Different Warrior than Shadar Dragon), Revival Box Key x1, Lavash's Soul Ripper x1 (Atk. 4,000 Def. 1,500 Dur Million), Gold Box Key x10 #'2 Million Points:' Gallus Dragon (1st EVO - Different Warrior than Shadar Dragon), Revival Box Key x1, Lavash's Soul Ripper x1 (Atk. 4,000 Def. 1,500 Dur Million), Gold Box Key x9 #'1.5 Million Points:' Gallus Dragon (Base- Different Warrior than Shadar Dragon), Revival Box Key x1, Lavash's Soul Ripper x1 (Atk. 4,000 Def. 1,500 Dur Million), Gold Box Key x7 #'1 Million Points:' Revival Box Key x1, Lavash's Soul Ripper x1 (Atk. 4,000 Def. 1,500 Dur Million), Gold Box Key x5 #'300,000 Points:' Lavash's Soul Ripper x1 (Atk. 4,000 Def. 1,500 Dur Million), Gold Box Key x3 #'10,000 Points: '''Gold Box Key x1 : In other words, Players that have cleared both conditions (Guild and Individual) will get both Rewards. We plan to distributed Rewards by July 23 (Tue), 11:59 *ET. : Because of the delay in the distribution of these Rewards, we will be extending the period of the "Revival Box" (originally ending July 19 (Fri), 11:59 *ET) unil July 26 (Fri), 11:59pm -ET. : We would like to apologize again for all of the trouble this has caused and will work our hardest so that a problem like this doesn't occur again. : Thank you for your patience and understanding. We look forward to your continued support for Lord of the Dragons. Category:Rarity 8 Category:Dragon